


Inappropriate Relationship

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek is 17, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, No Werewolves, Stiles is 23, Student Derek, Teacher Stiles, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is a first-time sub at Beacon Hills High School for Mr. Williams' English classes, and Derek Hale is the senior in 8th period who falls in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not been able to find a great, normal, complete story that features Stiles as a teacher and Derek as a student. So if something is not real yet, create it! I am beyond excited for this story, and while it will not have a crazy plot (or a plot in general LOL) it still has a beginning to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part! Hope you enjoy, and if not, constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Updates will be sporadic, unfortunately!

Stiles Stilinski was at his apartment cooking dinner in his three-sided square kitchen when his cell phone rang on top of the brown speckled granite counter. He turned the bottom left burner down of his black appliance stove and answered the call without recognizing the number at first. The woman on the other end was a secretary at Beacon Hills High School named Janet and asked whether he would be available to sub for all of Mr. Williams’ classes tomorrow. English. Juniors and Seniors. 

Luckily, although it seemed downright dubious, he had the day off from his current place of work, which had been sporadic lately with scheduling. Stiles confirmed he could teach for tomorrow and was informed where he could obtain the syllabus for the next day. He would have to come in to school early and prepare for the day. He wished the woman a good night and then resumed cooking his meal.

“Huh,” he said aloud to himself in his quiet one bedroom apartment, save for the soft occasional footsteps above his head. 

His nerves had not quite kicked in yet, but he knew they would at full pressure, for he had never actually been a substitute for any classroom before. He only submitted his application to the school for a bit of insurance in case his ongoing job did not pan out. It was decent money, and he had been hired by the relative of a close friend due to a gracious commendation by said friend. But it was supposed to be temporary, and he would make sure it ended up that way. 

Inside the stainless steel pot he stirred the softening spaghetti and then turned his attention elsewhere, but his mind focused back on to the job he would have in just a matter of hours. 

He wondered, and then borderline panicked, how he would be able to actually teach 16, 17, and 18 year olds who had already been accustomed to their own regular teacher for the past three months. He was only twenty-three, so the possibility of being able to communicate and relate somewhat easily was a strong option. However, it was still a position he had to take seriously, which meant finding the desired balance would be difficult at first. 

His meal was finished minutes later and ready to be consumed. 

Afterwards, when that was complete, Stiles decided to call his best friend, Scott McCall, and inform him of his personal duty tomorrow. He dialed the number that was always in his recent calls list and waited for him to pick up. 

“Hey buddy, what’s up?” Scott’s easy going voice said.

“I just ate my dinner, what are you up to?” Stiles asked.

They spoke like how they normally did for ten minutes, with laughs and ridiculous commentary until Stiles brought up the topic that was still hanging around in his head.

“No way, you get to teach high-schoolers for the day? That’s daunting and awesome at the same time,” Scott said.

“I hope, because right now I’m just feeling the daunting part and it keeps getting bigger,” Stiles said. 

He sat on his couch in his living room, and he played with one of the corners of a nearby blanket. Trying to distract himself from his worsening nerves was becoming more of a task and harder to maintain.

“Nerves are definitely normal, especially in a situation like this. But you also have to do your best to work through them, otherwise you won’t be able to get the job done,” Scott said. 

“You’re right. As long as I remember that advice when tomorrow starts, then I think I might be ok. Maybe,” Stiles said, laughing. 

Knowing how things usually worked out, the first and most likely only day of teaching would have awkward moments and cringe worthy seconds of embarrassment. But if he continued to think about what was going to happen, when nothing had yet, then it would become inevitable. He had to stay positive. 

“Hey, if tomorrow ends up sucking, why don’t you come over here for dinner. We’ll get the whole gang together to help cheer you up,” Scott said with a welcoming brightness.

“And if it goes great?” Stiles asked.

“Then we’ll still do the same thing,” Scott said.

“I’m all on board for that then,” Stiles said.

They said goodbye and Stiles hung up, feeling a bit uplifted after talking to his best friend. He cleaned up in the kitchen, washing the remaining dishes and then scrubbed clean the flat burner on the electric stove. For the next few hours, he sat on his couch and watched TV, hoping that he could calm down his nerves. It worked, until he had to shut it off and head to bed. The imminent responsibilities he had popped back up but Stiles forced himself not to focus on them. It wouldn’t help to worry his brain out right before he tried going to sleep. 

The front door was locked and so was the sliding glass door that led to the small outdoor balcony. Stiles shut the lights off after setting his home alarm system and then walked into his bedroom, closing the door and preparing himself for bed. 

He did not know how tomorrow would be, so he willed himself not to worry yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to do better with updating in more timely manners :)

The night was not over when Stiles woke up. His face was heavy with sleep deprived fatigue and he forced himself not to click the snooze button on his cell phone. Stiles gently swung his thin legs over the side of the queen-sized bed, stood up, and quietly walked into the bathroom. Then, he made his breakfast in the kitchen and sat at the four-person dining table next to the living room where the sound of the television blared with noise from one of his favorite shows; a small form of company before he would have to drive over to Beacon Hills High School and get set up for the day. 

His nerves kicked in but they were not as strong as the night before. That’s how it always worked for him; anytime an impending responsibility would come closer he would internally freak out more and more, but once the actual day was here, he would be fine enough to accomplish whatever task he had to do, like today. 

School did not start until 8:50 am, and it was currently 6:45, make that 6:46. Stiles knew how long he took in the early, early morning, so he made sure to wake up with enough time to eat and get ready. Soon, once he was dressed and prepared, he drove in his car over to the school, which was not too far away. It felt funny to park in the teacher’s lot between the cars of real teachers, but also nice as well. 

When Stiles stood straight in front of the attendance office, he braced himself and walked in without wasting a second, or else he would have freaked himself out more. He spoke with the woman from the phone who was as pleasant as the night before which calmed down part of his slightly racing nerves. Then, once he was informed of his duties and given what he needed for the day, he walked over to the building Mr. Williams taught in. 

The interior was gray and dark pure blue with two rows of lockers lining each side of the wide hallway. There was a small number of students hanging out; two stood by an end locker and three sat near a classroom. Stiles walked further down the hall, turned left, then right, right again, and then he was at his classroom for the day. His own classroom. Weird. He may not have been an honest, true teacher, but this still felt odd. 

Sitting down at the gray metal desk in the corner at the front, Stiles pulled out the syllabus for today and what he would be responsible for, which was everything. He let himself internally explode for just a bit, and then pulled himself together. All the tasks he had to do were laid out before him; he just needed to stick to the schedule and the day would be fine. There was a small mirror nearby and Stiles examined his features to make sure he looked presentable. He always did his absolute best every day, but he feared that he might have been in too much of a rush this morning. Surprisingly, everything was more than fine and he instantly felt more relaxed. 

He would have five classes today; Mr. Williams taught periods one, two, six, seven, eight. Juniors were the first two, and seniors were the last three. It was definitely feasible. 

But then the ball rang. 

The morning flood of students filled the halls and voices flittered everywhere. Stiles told himself everything would be fine, and he made himself believe it. Soon a couple of students entered the classroom and sat in the middle two rows. He counted six rows with five seats in each. Then three more students came in, followed by six. Soon enough, within the five-minute passing period just about all students showed up and then the class was full. There was no way Stiles could stay seated, so it was time to start and forget about his nerves as best he could. He stood up near the desk in the front and started. 

“Good morning, class. I’m Mr. Stilinski, and I’ll be your sub just for today,” Stiles said. 

Most of the junior students were looking at him with neutral expressions, the others were trying to get away with playing on their phones inconspicuously. 

“Luckily, your teacher Mr. Williams left an easy day for you guys, so no worries there. Let me start by getting attendance,” Stiles spoke. 

Everyone answered when he called out each name, and then he explained the small assignment Mr. Williams left for them to do, which was a thin three-page packet of AP practice questions for the AP English test in the Spring. 

“Let’s see, so there are four passages and twenty questions, so how about you guys take the next thirty minutes to finish and then we’ll go over them,” Stiles said, then proceeded to pass out the packets. 

He was glad that all his classes today were AP, which was easy to assume there wouldn’t be any disrespectful teenagers to handle. Beacon Hills High School was rated a 9 and the district they were in had good schools, and throughout his four years of high school, he experienced only two small instances of a student get into a verbal altercation with a teacher, none of which happened in his AP classes. 

The class was quiet as they got to work and Stiles sat at the desk, looking on the desktop and through the syllabus yet again. He was grateful Mr. Williams had given him an easy task to accomplish with each class, but he still wanted to ensure everything went right.

Soon, first period finished, and when second period arrived he felt confident enough to go through this again. Then third period Stiles was free to complete whatever he had to do and then he enjoyed his lunch peacefully. Later he assembled the assignments that the seniors would have to complete and then sixth period was here. 

He went through the regular speech, handed out the paperwork, and by seventh period he was calm and content for the most part. Each time he successfully completed a class, he would experience a small fit of anxiety, and then he would make himself ok for the next class. 

Eighth period was now here and Stiles couldn’t find a large amount of worry in his system anymore. Each class had been respectful and somewhat outgoing with him, so he didn’t think the last class would be that much different.

As it turned out, eighth period was the most lively and friendliest of the bunch, and he could tell that a lot of the students were either athletes, in clubs, well known throughout the school, or at least friendly with any of their other peers. This class became his favorite soon enough, and it had barely begun.

Before he had even taken roll call, some of the students had asked questions about himself, and he gladly answered them. He explained he was only five or six years older than them, had graduated from University one year ago, and he also managed to make the class laugh a few times, which he considered a win. 

Stiles then started on the roster, calling out each name and receiving a response from all of them. He tried to look at each student as they answered to see who was who; Ashley was a pretty brunette sitting in front, Joshua was a handsome athlete type near the back, and Erica appeared like a feisty but nonetheless friendly blonde in the middle, among the other twenty-five students he tried to take note of. 

He then assembled all the rosters from the day and asked if someone would like to take them down to the attendance office for him.

A hand was raised first from the middle section of the class and a male student declared, “I’ll do it.”

“Thank you, uh—” Stiles looked at the roster chart to find his name, “Derek.”

The student stood up and walked over to the desk, looking down at Stiles from his six-foot height. 

“I believe there’s, like, a bin or a tray where you drop it off on the front desk,” Stiles said to him. 

“You got it,” Derek said, then took the papers from Stiles hand.

Stiles smiled and thanked him, then Derek walked to the door and left. He told the class they would wait for Derek to return and then start the assignment. A couple of the students went back to wanting to know a little bit more about him, and he answered the few questions they had. He figured they were interested in him since he was close to their ages.

Derek returned and then they started, finishing well before the final bell rang signifying the end of school. They each all got up and left, some saying goodbye to him with easy going smiles and him returning the same. Derek ended up being the last to leave, but before he did, he stopped by the desk, telling Stiles that he had been a good substitute.

“Thank you! Today was actually my first day subbing ever, so I really tried,” Stiles said.

Derek smiled and said, “Well I hope Mr. Williams uses you again if he has to.”

Stiles smiled brightly and wished Derek a good rest of the day.

When Stiles arrived home after finishing up at the high school, he felt instant relief that he was able to accomplish the day. He then started to think about each class and each student, and how they all seemed so friendly, outgoing, and even cool for teenagers. And because he couldn’t help himself, he casually went over in his mind about the attractive male teenagers and what they were like. Obviously, he was not attracted to them, but since he would probably never see them again, he figured there was no harm.

But then he thought about Derek from eighth period and his mind stayed stuck on him for awhile, innocently, of course. When Stiles first saw him, he instantly thought he was attractive, from his tall height to his five o’clock shadow, and then to his deep but slightly boyish voice, which could still be seen as a man’s voice nonetheless. 

Scott later called him and told him that they—Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny included—would all be getting together this weekend to celebrate his success. Stiles would take whatever reason to see them, even though they all managed to hang out all the time. 

Luckily, he only had a small shift at his other work tomorrow, so he finished out the rest of the day relaxed. 

He was surprised when he went to bed thinking about Derek, but he assumed nothing from it. A lot of other students had left impressions upon him, so that must have been why.


End file.
